


Come To The Light Side Morgana, We Have Great Kissers

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: Saving Camelot (With Crack) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana smirked evilly. The scorpions were as big as horses and Merlin was inescapably surrounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To The Light Side Morgana, We Have Great Kissers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am making no money off of them.

Morgana smirked evilly. The scorpions were as big as horses and Merlin was inescapably surrounded.

“Do you understand the folly of the side you’ve chosen now, Merlin?” she gloated. “With you gone, Arthur will be helpless against magical attack and I can finally claim my birthright and fulfill my destiny as ruler of all Albion.”

The scorpions, sensing their cue, raised their tails to strike in unison.

Merlin looked almost regretful as he threw out an open palmed hand and his eyes flashed gold. The scorpions broke into slightly smaller golden scorpion pieces, before vanishing.

Morgana’s mask of triumph froze. 

There was a moment were they both just stared at each other; Merlin warily and Morgana in increasingly furious disbelief.

Her bottom lip jutted forward. She turned and kicked a nearby boulder with a vicious cry.

“How could you?” she shrieked. “Do you have any idea how long it took to get them that big? Do you?” 

She stabbed the air with her finger as she pointed at him.

Merlin shrugged helplessly.

Morgana had taken the foiling of her last plots with a lot of good grace, but this was the third attempt in as many weeks and she had clearly reached the end of her tether.

“I was so close,” she wailed. She shoulders slumped and she flung herself down dramatically on top on the boulder. She crossed her arms and her legs and seethed.

Merlin perched awkwardly on the edge of the rock, leaving plenty of room in case she decided to come at him with her nails again. 

Arthur had been insufferable the last time he had come back with four parallel lines of red showing over the neck of his shirt.

“The ruse was good, very convincing,” he offered after a moment. 

Morgana grunted.

“No, I was totally taken in. I thought the druids really were asking for help. Although,” he said with a frown. “I probably should have been a bit more suspicious considering how I left them last time.” 

“You still would have come, because you’re a bleeding heart. You’re also a moron.”

They sat in silence again.

“That’s a nice dress, is it new?”

He noticed that at some point or another all his female nemeses decided to wear red, ribbony dresses. Maybe they though he’d be distracted by the low cut and all the thigh on display. Which he wasn’t, he told himself as he dragged his eyes away.

Morgana raised an incredulous eyebrow at him before fastidiously smoothing down her skirts. “Morguase made it. That was before she abandoned me to go ‘win Cenred over to our side’. I haven’t seen her in two weeks.”

Merlin winced sympathetically. “Arthur and Gwen were still making tragically destined eyes at each other where I left. I don’t understand why everything has to be so epic and serious. I mean whatever happened to snogging for the sake of snogging?”

“Exactly.”

They nodded in agreement. 

And then they fell on each other.

Dried leaves crackled beneath them as they rolled across the forest floor. Morgana fisted Merlin’s hair, holding his mouth against hers as her other hand frantically clawed at his back. Merlin pulled her closer, hands running over plush velvet and skin. Morgana tasted of magic. Like power and lightning and chaos.

Morgana drew back suddenly, panting. 

“I’m only doing this so you’ll lower your guard, you know.” 

Merlin nodded distractedly before beginning a trail of kisses downwards.

“I’m just luring you in so-oh!, you’ll sli-ip! up and join in the fight to rid, to rid sorcerers from tryran-yes there, right there, don’t stop!”

Arthur was indeed utterly unbearable when Merlin returned covered in leaves and scratches.

Merlin didn’t mind.


End file.
